How to Say I Love You
by Sohma Star
Summary: Mostly going to be in flashback form, Yuki reflects on his feeling for Tohru, and how she changed the Sohma family. Rating WILL go up, Yuki/Tohru
1. Watching from a Distance

Hi ^_^ this is my first attempt at a Fruits Basket fic, so please don't hurt me *hides under a table* I will try my best, I promise *crosses fingers* and one other thing... I don't own Fruits Basket... yes, I would like to own it, but as hard as I try I can't get them to give it to me... I'm going to keep trying though ^_~ 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**How to say... I Love You**   
Story by: Sohma Star (Star-chan)

  
Yuki watched the girl as she carefully hung the laundry to dry. The wind swept through her hair, and the sun smiled down on her as if she were an angel, and to him she was. Her kindness and love had saved him from loneliness, and despair. It had given him something to live for, something to hold onto, and to treasure. A sudden gust of wind ripped the sheet she was hanging from her hands, quickly she snatched it back in a panic apologizing to no one in particular. Yes, this was Honda-san, his Honda-san. He smiled gently as he thought, she managed to accomplish what others deemed impossible, she always gave her best, and everything she gave was genuine... Yes, Honda Tohru was indeed... genuine 

It was hard to believe that two years had already passed since Honda-san had started living with them. Two nearly perfect years, marred only with the occasional incident, or encounter with Akito. Akito, now there's a name he hadn't even thought of in a long time... yes, Honda-san had eventually calmed even Akito, the tyrant clan leader. Somehow she had taken the tattered pieces of the Sohma Family, and mended them back together, each stitch she placed had brought them closer, and now the "family" was truly a family. All this was thanks to the loving and diligent efforts of Honda Tohru.   


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Well, that's the prologue... tell me if I should continue, or just give it up. I'm not really sure where this is going, but I do have some ideas... (if I continue) I think it'll become a flashback of the last two years, containing what Tohru did exactly to make Akito accept her, etc. Then it will go back to the present where Yuki is battling his feeling for Tohru. If you have ideas please let me know. Ok, I'll shut up now... ^_^ Ja! 


	2. How it Started

Hey, I'm back ^_^ thanks for reviewing. I'm going to continue, and I'm not following the original Fruits Basket plot ok? So, how everyone meets, etc. is going to be different. So this is now and A/U fic or something like that... I think. O.o*   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
**How to say... I Love You**   
Story by: Sohma Star (Star-chan) 

***Two Years Ago*** 

It was a warm spring day, the gentle rain splashed happily against the windowpane. The snow had finally melted, and Yuki sat patiently by the window waiting out the rain. He really wanted to start planting his garden today, but the rain was keeping him from it. Yuki let out a bored, disappointed sigh, then continued staring out at the rain. As the rain became heavier and heavier he began to doubt his garden would receive any attention today. Kyo, on the other hand, was anything but patient... 

"I HATE RAIN, NOW I'M STUCK INSIDE WITH THE KUSO NEZUMI, AND THE BAKA INU!!! ALL I WANTED TO DO WAS TRAIN, IS THAT SO MUCH TO ASK?!?!?! WHY WON'T IT STOP!!!! WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? ARGGGGGGG!!!" The enraged Kyo paced anxiously around the house continuously shouting at the top of his lungs. Shigure, who was trying to write, carefully poked his head out of his study. 

"Kyo-kun can you keep it down? I'm trying to write so, I can repair all the damage you've done to my house..." He paused for a bit grinned, then added in a whiny voice "and if you don't behave I'll have to buy leeks for dinner." He quickly pulled his head back into the tiny alcove as a chair was flung in his direction. Yuki, who had momentarily stopped studying the rain, to watch Kyo and Shigure, now turned back to the window, and let out a startled gasp. A dark-haired girl was clinging to a plastic poncho under a tree, desperately trying to avoid the soaking rain. Yuki silently grabbed his coat and umbrella, then walked out the door. 

Kyo turned just as the door closed, puzzled as to why the kuso nezumi felt the need to go out in the rain, he grabbed his umbrella, and opened the door follow. He had expected to see anything, anything except this... Yuki was walking back to the house, carefully carrying a girl, who appeared to be unconscious. In pure shock Kyo held the door open, and allowed him back inside, then waited quietly for an explanation. 

Yuki gently set the girl down on the sofa, covered her with a blanket, and placed a damp washcloth on her forehead. Shigure stood silently by Kyo, and watched Yuki for a few minutes, then cleared his throat. Yuki turned to Shigure and Kyo, and softly began his explanation... 

"I saw her a few minutes ago while I was sitting by the window. I went outside to see if she needed any help. We spoke for awhile, she said her name was Honda Tohru then, she collapsed with a fever. I couldn't think of anything else to do so, I brought her to the house." Yuki calmly finished his story, and the girl began to stir. She opened her eyes, blinked a few times then cautiously sat up. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ok, so ends chapter two ^_^ I think its longer than chapter one... gomen I can't think straight long enough to write long chapters >.* Well, tell me what you think ^_^ Ja! 

* hopeless - Yeah, I know its only a begining, I'm goning to try really hard to get all the way to an end though. ^_^   
*Gingko-chan - I'm contuing, see chapter two is done! Yay! Glad you like it.   
*totoro - O.o I write well? I didn't know that... Thanks! and I'm trying to make them longer... trying >.* 


End file.
